Train's Revelations
by dpbclover
Summary: When Train heres a secret conversation in a weapon shop one day, his whole life changes. When Train begins to investigate the origins of the conversation he begins to find out secrets that will ruin his life. PLZ R&R! The story in better than the review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters

Chapter One: In the Store

-The sun gleamed in the sky above. Train Heartnet lay on his back on a patch of soft grass. Sven and the Princess were inside of the house. Rinslet was gone and Kyoko was in her home town. This left Train by himself. He did not mind being by himself, however, he did mind being lonely. To him you were alone when you were by yourself, you were alone when you had no one to love. Train had been alone before. Saya had left him alone. You see after Saya's death Train had no one to love. Now he had someone to love Sven, Eve, Rinslet, and Kyoko. Of course, none of them could take Saya's place. No one could. Train could never love someone romantically like he loved Saya again. Rinslet had come close and was the closet he would ever get to that type of love again.

Was that what Saya had wanted though? He was not sure. "It's okay Train...okay to forget me and move on.". That is what she had said to him while she was dying. He was still not sure of what it had meant.

"Train are you coming?" Sven asked waking Train up out of his reverie.

"Where are you going?"

"The Princess wants to go downtown. She wants to get a new book. I figured you might want to come and look around." Sven called over to Train.

"Sure, I'll come." Train replied hopping into the car with Sven and Eve.

They soon made it to "downtown". Downtown consisted of many shops the mall, library, and many more. Train decided that while Eve was looking around the library he would check out the local weapon shop. Sven was going to stay with Eve.

The weapon shop was a large building. A sign on the front door clearly read "Only People 18+ can enter" The shop contained a variety of items. Mostly there were guns, but there were a few swords, daggers, and knives. There were a couple of bows and arrows. Train looked at these with interest. Bows and Arrows always had excited him. He had never bought any though, they were inferior to his rail gun Hades.

"Can I help you sir?" asked a big, burly man. He looked a mess. His hair was unkempt, his face was covered in a mass of facial hair, and his voice was gruff and uneven. He had a creepy look to his eyes. Train distinguished him as the shop-owner.

"No sir. I was just looking," replied Train with a nod. The man grunted and walked off. Train heaved a sigh of relief, the man gave him a bad feeling.

Train scanned the array of weapons that lay before him. He picked up a few that interested him. He found many daggers that he liked. He was actually enjoying himself. One weapon that he found particularly interesting was a small, sharp knife. It had a red jewel for a pommel-stone. Although it was small, it was quite heavy. Designs of dragons were etched into the blade and the hilt giving it a mystical look. Train was considering getting this knife until he looked at the price. It was a hundred dollars! Sven would die if he bought a knife for a hundred dollars. Train placed the knife back down on the counter gently, muttering to himself.

The next weapon that caught his eye was a gun. To anyone else the gun would have held little meaning, but to Train it was important. It was the excact type of gun that Saya had used. The gun brought back memories. He could see Saya now. She wielded her gun with so much skill. It was her that had taught Train how to use the reflect shot. It was with this type of gun to. Train remembered the day it had occurred... Saya had brought him to an ally. Their she showed him how to angle his gun in the correct position and where to shoot at. It had been a good day. Train gave a sigh and put down the gun that he had held.

The door to the shop opened. From where he was standing Train could make out the figure of two men and a woman. One of the men was very tall, the other short. He could not see their faces or any particular details. These people were carrying guns and muttering to themselves. The odd feeling came back to Train as he stood and watched the trio. He instinctively hid behind a cabinent. It was within earshot of the trio, who were now holding a conversation.

"So here's the plan," said the tall man with a wave of his hands, "Jim you go back there and get the case. Me and Saya will stay here. Remember if there is any trouble, kill him." The small man nodded and walked into the back room where the man was at. Soon both men were in plain view of Train, the small one and the shop-owner. The shop-owner began to talk earnestly with the other two men. The woman was nowhere in sight.

"I have the case you asked for sir," said the shop-owner sheepishly. He pulled out a long, narrow black case from behind the front desk. He handed it over to the tall man, who hurriedly checked it's contents to make sure they were all there.

"Very well," said the tall man, "You have done good. Tomorrow we will be back. Have the other case ready... or else. If we don't have those cases Sephira will punish us and if we are punished, you will be too." He laughed in an awkward fashion. "C'mon eveyone we're out of here." he said. Everyone left the shop. As soon as they were gone and the shop-owner had left Train emerged from his hiding place.

Had he heard the man correctly? Did he say Saya? He couldn't mean Saya could he? No of course not, Saya was dead. Besides she wasn't the only Saya in the world. However, Train was sure of one thing, he had said Sephira. It sure sounded like the Chronos Numbers to him. He wasn't sure though. There was no way for him to know... unless. Yes, he would wait. They said they would be back tomorrow. He assumed that they meant the same time. He would arrive a bit early and wait for them. He smiled at himself for being so smart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or it's characters

Chapter 2: The Dropped Treasure

Train did not tell Sven or Eve of what he had heard. He wanted to be sure that he had all of the facts straight first. In order to have these facts straight he would have to go back to the weapons shop. This he did the following day.

"Back again?" asked the shop-owner when Train walked in the door. He looked different to Train somehow. Train could not tell what it was and he really didn't care.

"Do you have any catalogs for guns?" asked Train as he walked up to the front desk. The man nodded. Train took the catalog from the man. He seated himself where he had sat yesterday. The catalog he held was thick and heavy. He flipped through the pages, but was not very interested with it. He watched his watch. If the trio arrived when he thought they would, they would be here soon.

Ten minutes rolled away. The trio was right on time.

The woman walked in first. She was short and nicely curved. To Train's irritation she was wearing a veiled hat that covered her face. In next came the tall man. He held a gun just like he had the day before. The small man came in last. In his hands was a wrapped package. Train could not tell what it was.

"So, do you have what we want?" asked the small man placing the package on the floor.

"Y-yes sir." he replied shakily. He reached behind the desk and returned with the other case. This one was different than the other one. It was neither long nor narrow. It resembled a brief-case. The tall man did the same routine as yesterday. He was satisfied with the contents. "You've done well. I was really expecting you to fail. I was hoping you would." He smiled devilishly. "Shall we Jim?" he asked.

"Yes." Jim replied. Jim opened the package that he held. There was a blood-covered knife in his hands. He handed the knife over to the tall man.

The man nodded and said, "You see, Bert, you have participated very well in handling this business. You know too much though. You could be a threat to our organization." An awry smile pressed itself upon the man's features.

"No- n- no, please don't. I won't tell anyone, I swear." said Bert. He was shaking all over.

"All-right, since you swore," said the tall man turning around. Bert heaved a huge sigh. He was safe! Relief flooded his face, then pain. The tall man had whirled upon Bert without warning. The knife caught in his heart. "Idiot," said Jim, "Did he really think we would let him live?" The trio chuckled as they walked out of the shop.

Train sat in his corner. His face was pale. He was appalled by what had just happened. What should he do about it? Nothing, this matter didn't even concern him. Besides, if these people were from Chronos, the law wouldn't be able to do anything.

He stood and went to exit the shop. He had made up his mind to keep what he had saw here today a secret. He examined the body of Bert as he walked out. Something was lying beside him. It was a piece of paper. It must have fallen out of the suitcase while the man was checking through it. He picked it up out of curiosity. In big, bold print was the name:

**Saya Minasutki.**

Train's heart froze. What did this mean? Was it Saya the guy was referring to yesterday? Train's head was filled with many questions as he walked home from the store that afternoon. He had followed the trio a little. They soon, however, went into a motel room. Train had then went home.

Along the way Train began to wonder if he should do something about it or not. He came to the conclusion that since that it was about Saya he would. Sven could not help him in this matter. It was too personal. Anything concerning Saya was.

"Hey, Train. You're finally back." called Sven as Train walked into the living room of their apartment. Eve was sitting in an armchair near Sven.

Train nodded. "Sven," he said beckoning for him to follow. Sven understood the gesture and followed Train out of earshot from Eve.

"What is it Train?" asked Sven who was beginning to look worried.

"Sven, I'm going to be gone for a little bit…… personal business."

"What! You can't go anywhere. We need you here. What if Creed managed to find us. What would we do?"

"What if frogs had wings?" asked Train sarcastically. Sven glowered. Train gave a reassuring smile and said, "Anyway, I am leaving. I do not know how long I will be gone. Something has happened that really upsets me. If I'm ever going to have peace with myself, I need to solve this first. I need to know the truth, if I don't already." He smiled again.

What he said was true. Finding Saya's name on that peace of paper had upset him. He knew that there was no possible way that Saya could still be alive, but yes, somehow, he wasn't sure now. He had to know for certain or he would go crazy. You see even though it sounds simple, love is the most complicated thing in the world.

"Train," called Sven as Train began to walk off, "Wait! Will you at least tell me what this is about?" His eyes pleaded for Train to stay. They said what his words did not. Train felt sorry for him, but it had to be done.

"If you must know, it's about Saya." Train said. Sven understood instantly. He could not convince Train to stay. He knew he couldn't. Train winked at him and strode forth out of the house. By now the sun had set and it was dusk. This meant that it had been a few hours since he had left the weapons shop. He pulled the car keys out of his pocket. Then he climbed in to one of the two cars parked outside of the house and pulled off.

He did not know where he was going to go. He had two places in mind; One was the parking lot outside of the hotel. Here he could sit and wait for them. Then he could follow them. However, this option was very risky. He was sure they would eventually learned they were being tailed.

His second option was much more inviting. He could drive to Rinslet's. He was sure that she could do some tests on the paper and maybe the ink. Then he could find out where the paper was coming from. This would allow him to meet his adversaries. They were not adversaries yet, but Train felt that they would be in time to come.

He weighed the odds of the two situations mentally. He made a decision. He would drive to Rinslet's. There he could at least have some help and company. He knew that Sven would be mad because it was a personal matter, but Rinslet was different. He felt like he could tell her stuff. He hoped he could at least.

Rinslet's house was a long way off. He would have to travel at least nine hundred miles to get there. It would take a lot of gas money. Sven would freak out. However, this errand needed to be done.

Train drove a while. When he became to tired to drive he pulled over into a small, hooded, clearing off of the side of the road. It was hidden from the road, it was a miracle Train had seen it. Once hidden Train cut the car off and fell asleep.

* * *

Fire works shot in the sky above. Some were shot in the shapes of dragons. Others were shaped in the forms of other mystical creatures. This made the sky look as if the world were in Fairy Land. Everything every where was peaceful. The celebration for New Years was at it's climax. Kids littered the streets laughing, playing, and shouting gaily, as if no troubles existed in the world.

Merchants stood on the sides of the streets shouting to whoever would listen. Some were selling exotic things, things you would only find at New Years. Many people stood in these lines waiting to buy something. This was the time they had saved all of their money for. This was their greatest joy.

And yet, not everything could have been happy. In an ally, a woman struggled to save her life. She was a short woman with nice curves. Her voice was as soft as velvet and as smooth as leather. Her opponent was standing over her. She had put up a gallant fight. Yes, indeed she had, but she had lost. Nothing or no one could save her now. She was doomed to the fate of death, which to some is better than the fate of living.

She wished her true love was with her now. Train Heartnet, why hadn't he saved her? Would he even come to say good-bye? Her questions were answered when the form of her attacker was toppled over. He hit the ground. Train was there!

"Ahh, Train," said the silky voice of Creed, "I didn't think you would be able to join my little New Years party." He laughed cruelly at his own joke.

"Creed, how could you?!" yelled Train hurt and betrayed. He pointed his gun at Creed. Creed fled into the night as the bullet was shot.

"Train, I'm glad you made it. I can't bear the thought of dying alone."

Train blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Don't talk like that please," he said.

"It's okay Train…. Okay to forget me and move on," she said . These were her dying words. The next day Sephiria had come and picked up the body.

The words had lingered in his head though. They began to repeat themselves over and over until……

* * *

Train awoke with sweat pouring down his body. The dream had upset him. It was still dark outside. The surrounding woodlands around Train seemed creepy and quiet. Too quiet. There were no owls hooting in the late night air. No sly animals were running around in the underbrush, the wind did not stir. Train got a feeling of uneasiness. It was a while before he fell once more into sleep.

* * *

He dreamed once again of Saya.

"Train, you're holding the gun the wrong way!" she cried playfully.

Train smiled majestically at his blunder. "You want me to hold it like this?" he asked.

Saya nodded her approval. "Now shoot it at the left lower angle of that billboard sign. It should hit that car over there." She pointed to a red car in the ally opposite to them. Train did as he was commanded. The bullet hit the target with perfect aim.

Train and Saya ran off laughing hysterically. That had been a good time in his life. Saya was his companion, his friend. They had run back to Train's apartment. They stood on the balcony. It overlooked the ocean.

"Isn't that so beautiful and mysterious? You never really know what you will find out in the sea." she said smiling. Train nodded his agreement.

"Do you want to know something Train?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied giving her a toothy grin.

"It's okay Train…. Okay to forget me and move on."

* * *

Train awoke again. The words were still echoing in his head. It was daylight now. The forest around him was now full of the sounds of nature, of life. He smiled at the thought of the day ahead of him. Today he would reach Rinslet's and get his help. He cranked his car up and drove off ready for what ever the day would throw at him.

I hope ya'll liked it. I know I made a few typo's in chap.1. I am sorry for them. (I misspelled Sephiria's name.) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters

Chapter 3: His Friend Rinslet

Train drove for about three more hours. Then he turned of the interstate into an urban community. If he remembered correctly Rinslet's house was near here. He looked at each house in turn. Some were big, some were small. He drove around for an hour before he found the house he was looking for.

The house in question was quite large. Rinslet had made a lot of money by being a thief and this house proved just how much. It was the biggest house in the whole town. It was four stories high. It sat on a small amount of land, but Train knew that somewhere south to the city Rinslet had a good many acres of land.

Huge purple shutters covered the windows. These shutters blew in the wind. They would hit the house and make a dull clomping sound. These shutters did very well covering the windows.

The windows were huge. They were stained-glass windows. Rinslet had liked the idea of stained-glass windows in her house. She said they made the house mysterious looking. Train did not if they made the house mysterious, if anything they made it look creepy.

The door was quite large. It had inviting feel about it. It was this door that was an entry way into the house. It was colored the colors of the rainbow. Rinslet said it was to show her diverse personality. To Train It held a different purpose.

Train was fascinated by this door. To him it was the gatekeeper or guard of the house. For years it had protected the house from unwanted intruders. It locked at times in order to keep anyone from getting in. It protected the owner. And yet though it did seem like a good gatekeeper, man was able to turn the knob and open it. For even though the door was great, man was greater.

The land along the path, even though it wasn't a lot, was covered in a variety of things. Trees, magnificent and tall, stood as timeless guardians. For countless centuries they had stood through everything. Anything the world could throw at them they had stood through rain, snow, sleet, hail. They had somehow survived when their siblings had been cut down. They had stood through long winds, winds that were strong. They had stood through the strongest of all forces on Earth, time.

Flowers grew at the base of the trees. These flowers swayed along with the branches of the trees to the rhythm of the wind. The wind carried the potent aroma of the flowers all around the house. This aroma smelt good. No smell man ever created smelt so good and Train was glad that he had the chance to smell something so wonderful.

These were Train's thoughts as he turned the car off and strode up to the front door to ask permission to be admitted into the magnificent house. He ran his hand along the beautiful oak door. He rapped on the door with his knuckles. It created a hollow sound that echoed through the house.

"I'm coming," shouted Rinslet's voice from within. It was a musical voice and it soothed Train's uneasy heart, just for a moment.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman in her twenties. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her eyes scanned the visitor in front of her. "Train, I didn't expect to see you here." Her heart secretly fluttered with joy.

They embraced. "Now, why don't you come inside."

Train followed Rinslet into a large living room. She gestured towards a long sofa. Train sat down and looked at his surroundings.

The living room had a sense of comfort about it. The walls were painted red. The sofa, which was white, fit right in. Like the door and everything else in Rinslet's house there was an inviting feel to the living room.

"Now," she said, "Train what is it that brings you here?" she asked.

Train hesitated then said, "Do you mind keeping a secret. I don't want to Sven and Eve to know I'm here," he paused until he saw Rinslet nod her head in agreement.

"I don't know how to begin. I guess I will just say it. Rinslet, I need your help," he said.

Rinslet was confused. Why did she did to keep this a secret. She nodded her head in agreement anyway.

"I have become very uneasy lately. I have…. I am, wondering if Saya really died. You see lately every time I fall asleep I hear her saying, 'It's okay Train….. Okay to forget about me and move on.' Normally, this wouldn't affect me, but two days ago I witnessed an odd sight.

"I was in the weapons shop. I got a creepy feeling about the shop owner. Then these people walked in, a trio. They were carrying guns. I couldn't see their faces but I could tell that there were two men and a woman. I hid behind a cabinet to hear what they were saying.

"One of the men, a tall one, told this other man Jim to go back into the back room. He told the man to get the case from the shop owner…. and if the man did not cooperate… kill him. I grew worried but then he said, 'me and Saya will stay here.

"I was shocked, but I was sure that he didn't mean Saya. She is dead right? Well, the man gave them a case. Then they left saying they would be back tomorrow. I decided I would come back and investigate.

"The next day they came back. I couldn't see the woman's face. She was wearing a veiled hat. The tall man once again examined the contents of the case to make sure it was all there. Wait, I forgot to tell you he examined them a first time. Well, he did it again. He was satisfied with the contents.

"The little man had been carrying a package in his hands the whole time. The big man gestured for him to unwrap it. In the package there was a knife. The big man took it and killed the shop owner, he said the guy knew to much.

"They left. When I left, I saw this piece of paper that had fallen out of the case. It had Saya's name on it in big letters. So, now I'm wondering if she is really dead."

Rinslet was confused. "Why didn't you call the cops or tell Sven?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. They said that Sephiria would punish them if they failed. I am guessing that they were a part of Chronos. If they were, then the law can't do anything. I didn't tell Sven because I didn't feel as though it were any of his business."

"So you felt that it was my business?"

"Well, I felt like I could trust you with it. I know you can help me." He gave her a warm smile.

"So what do you need me to do?" she asked returning the smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do some tests on the paper I found. Maybe see where it is coming from. Then we can find out where the company has been shipping a lot of their paper to. That should let us find their base. Then I can do some investigating before they get back or meet them there."

"That can be arranged Train. It is getting late, however, and I need some rest. We can start in the morning." she reached over and patted Train's shoulder affectionately.

Train nodded. "Where will I sleep?" he asked.

"You can sleep in the spare room. It is the one across from mine. " Train followed her upstairs.

The spare room was spacious. There was a king-size bed in the center. Plump pillows covered the top of it. The walls were painted purple. There was a computer desk with a computer on it.

What really caught his eye though was the bed. He was tired after driving all day. He pulled off his jacket and his shirt. He took off his pants and got into bed in his boxers. It felt good to lay down in a bed. Sleep soon came over him.

* * *

The sun was bright in the sky. Saya laughed as she splashed around in the ocean. Her and Train were there. No one else. Train didn't know why.

"Come on, Train. You'll have fun." Train stood and joined Saya in the water. The salt stung his wounds. He endured the pain for love, for Saya.

She splashed him with a handful of water. It hit him in the face. He started to laugh. They soon had a splash fight.

"Train, will you swim me on your back?" Saya asked.

"Sure where to?"

"Right over there." she said pointing to a small bank of land. Train let her get on his back.

He began to swim, his powerful muscles moving in a pattern. The water became progressively deeper. Saya beamed with happiness.

"Train this is so much fun!" Train smiled too. They did not have much farther to go to the bank.

"AAHHH!" screamed Saya. She slid off Train's back.

"Saya!" Train cried reaching his hand over to her. "SAYA!!" It was too late though. She was too far out and the current was growing faster. Amazingly, Train was not pulled in.

"Train! I want you to know something!" she cried. Water got in her mouth and she spit it out. The water began to roar.

"It's okay Train….. Okay to forgot me and move on!" she cried over the noise of the water. Then she was gone.

* * *

Train woke up to the sound of Rinslet's voice. "Train are you alright?"

Train looked around him. The whole bed was covered in sweat. He was hot. He had no covers on himself.

"I'm fine. What happened?" he replied.

"You were screaming. I figured you were having a nightmare. Then I began to hear stuff break. I came in hear to check on you."

"Train looked around the room. A vase that had lain on the nightstand by his bed was now laying on the floor shattered. A mirror lay broken from where the vase had hit it.

"Rinslet.. I am sorry. I will pay for it."

"No, no it's no problem. I'll pay for it."

"What time is it?"

"About two thirty in the morning." Train sighed. He couldn't sleep now.

"Can I have some coffee or something? I'm not going to get any sleep now."

"Sure, c'mon down stairs and I'll make you some." She smiled.

"Okay, let me get my clothes on." He stood and grabbed his pants. Rinslet could never tell him, but she was secretly disappointed. She thought he was sexy.

Train put on his pants and joined Rinslet down stairs. He could smell the coffee that was brewing.

"Train, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you are going through right now. I will help, with whatever I can. If something is bothering you, tell me."

"Thank-you Rins, it means a lot." He smiled once again. Train sat on the couch. He turned the T.V. on. There he sat and watched the television until Rinslet announced that the coffee was done.

"What do you want me to put in there? Cream or sugar? Oh, but maybe you like it black."

"I'll fix it and save you the trouble." he replied. They sat in drank their coffee in relative silence.

"Rinslet, what was I screaming?" asked Train breaking the silence.

"Its okay Train…. Okay to forget about me and move on. What do you mean by that? I know you said you hear it every time you sleep, but that does not tell me what you mean."

"Those were Saya's last words. They are beginning to haunt me. I can never get any sleep if I continue to dream of her. That is why I have to find out if she is alive." Train said these words then they went into another long silence.

In the silence Train noticed how still and quiet everything could be. He was used to loud sounds. However, the silence was peaceful and it brought tension in the air.

"You must have really loved her, huh." said Rinslet. This time she had broken the silence. Train wasn't expecting her to say such a thing. But it was true, he did love her.

"Yes, I guess I did," he replied, "I loved her more than you can ever imagine. I still do. I guess that is why this is bothering me so much. Can you imagine what it feels like to love someone that you can never have?"

Rinslet did know. She knew to well. Train was who she loved. She knew that she could never compare to Saya though. She had been Train's everything. In answer she only bobbed her head no.

"Well, Train, should we begin work now or do you think that you can sleep?" she asked.

"I think I can give sleep a try." They both went back upstairs. Train fell back into sleep at once..

He dreamed once again of Saya, but this time he did not scream. He had fevered dreams until he awoke in the morning. This was the day that he and Rinslet would start their work.


End file.
